Wanderer
by emma holly cullen
Summary: Hi I'm back to writing on here after 5 years. please give me a chance to share this story with you. OC/Seth this takes place during new moon and beyond
1. Chapter 1

Wanderer

Preface

I've never had a reason to stay in once place before in my 111 years of being on this plannet, until I meet the one and only soul I knew i was meant to meet.

Now I might have lost him forever because i didn't tell him what I was to begen with...


	2. Chapter 2

Wanderer

Preface

I've never had a reason to stay in once place before in my 111 years of being on this plannet, until I meet the one and only soul I knew i was meant to meet.

Now I might have lost him forever because i didn't tell him what I was to begen with...

The year is 2005 and i have just arrive in the small settlement that is La push. Me and my dog Luna have traveled from the north east of Canada to get here the journey take us just over Three weeks on foot. yes you read that right. You see Luna and I are vampire's well Luna's a vampire, I am half vampire half witch which means i have the ablity to disguise my smell and change my eye colour to normal human colours.

Any way as i was saying we have just moved in to a bunglow In la Push just in to for the new school year. which starts tomorrow and I will starting my junnior year for the 50th time. Right Luna shall we go and hunt then I'll ready for school.

I walk in to the school office to get my my rota. There doesnt seem to be anyone at the desck so i walk over and press the bell on the top and wait. A few minutes later a short balding ove weight man comes out. "what do you want? in trouble already and first days not already began" he says without giving me a chance to say anything. "umm no I'm new here and i came to pick up my timetable." i reply with a faint smile. "oh yes well here it is miss Howel." with that said he passes my timetable over and walks off. Great now what am I meant to do its not like I know where all thes classes are. i decide to walk out office to see if i can find someone a bit more help full.

i walk through the door and bang straight in to someone and start to fall to the fall. luckly for me the person catches me before I hit the floor. "I'm sorry i was looking where I was going. i didn't hurt you did I? I'm Seth " he says rather quickly not looking in my eyes as if scared to do so. "you didnt hurt me i should have been pay attention but I'm new here and i was trying to find out where to go for my first class. My names Sky" i reply smiling. "i can help you with that. What have you got first?" Seth replys. "English Lit" "Great i can show you where that is as its my first class too" with that we walk together to class. Seth asking me question about myself. I find myself relaxing and having a unknown feeling of belonging and that moving to la push was a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later and things are going great. I have been over to Seth's house a couple of times and have gotten to know his family well. I know it wrong for me to get close to them even though in couple of years will have to leave so that I don't get noticed by anyone or more importantly get found by the volturi. I can't seem to help myself around Seth it's like I need him to be able to breath and he is the sun to my dark world.

Today's Saturday and Seth's asked me to the beach. As far as aware its just going to be the two of us rather than four as both Brandy and Colin have to work. I'm nervous even though I spend time with Seth alone before. It has always been as a result of Colin and Brandy running off. Anyway, it's one of the last sunny warm days and there is an enough cloud cover for me to go to the beach without being noticed by humans as something super natural.

I arrive at the beach in flipflops, cut of jeans a strappy top, with a bag full with a towel for me to sit on and a book for me to read and a hoodie in case I get cold. I arrive at the beach and there no sign of Seth so Luna and I decide to go and sit under a tree and I start to read my book. About an hour later I hear and voice calling out to me. "Sky," and I see Seth running over with to me, with the smile that makes me have no control over the smile that I return on my face, I also have that butterfly feeling I get whenever I am near Seth. "hey Seth" as he drops himself at my feet smiling like an idiot.

"so, what you reading?" Seth asks as brushes his long floppy fringe from his face. "Harry potter." I reply smiling and aware that I am staring at him with my mouth slightly open as it's the first time I've seen him without a top on. "my eyes are here Sky" Seth says with a playful grin on his face. That becomes bigger as I blush deeply at being caught staring. "haha, so what's the plan for today then?" I ask trying to get my breathing under control. "uhh well I thought we could hang out and possible go for a swim if your up to it" Seth stammer's. "I haven't got my swim stuff with me but we could go back to mine first to get it quickly if you want to." I say as I get to my feet grabbing my towel and bag along with Luna's lead. Seth grabs my book from the floor where I dropped it and we walk the five minutes' walk back to mine.

When we get back, I head straight to my room pulling off my top as I do so. Leaving me in my bra. I carry on to my wardrobe and pull out a bikini top to change into. Before I have a chance, Seth turns me around pulling me to the bed, he sits down with me in between his legs. He then moves his lips closer to mine just before our lips touch, he stops himself and goes to move away. Before he can move to far a way, I close the gap and place my lips on his, while taking my hands and tangling them in his hair. Seth's seems shocked for a brief moment then I feel him respond to my lips and deepen the kiss while moving his hands down to my backside. After a few more seconds Seth pulls a way to breath and looks at me with the biggest grin on his face. "Sky I was going to ask you if there might be a chance that you liked me but I guess that kiss answered my question for me, so would you like to go on a date on Tuesday evening after school with me?" Seth askes. "I would love to."

We spend the rest of the day together just chilling and kissing in my house. We never make back to the beach in the end but that doesn't seem to both either of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note this will be the last chapter until Monday as I am going away and won't have to time to update until I get back. Thanks for the reviews. let me know what you think**

We spent the all of Sunday together also but this time at Seth's house. I met good friends, of the family who were Billy Black, Charlie Swan, along with Billy's son Jacob. Charlie's daughter Bella was at her boyfriend's house for the day. It seemed that Jacob had a rathe big crush on Bella as she was all he could talk about and the fact that he had got a dream catcher for her 18th birthday the next day.

Monday passed quickly Colin and Brandy both said that they knew Seth and I would get together and that it took us long enough and that they hadn't been work Saturday at all just wanted to give us the chance to be alone and figure out our feeling for each other.

Before I knew it was Tuesday and last period and the bell had just rung to signal the end of school for the day. I walked out with the tide of students then as soon I was far a way from them for them to see, I started to run at vampire speed home. When I got there, I quickly change into the outfit I had planned. Which was a black tank top with a pair of blue ripped jeans and black converse. Just as I was finishing up my make up the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to find Seth standing there with a bunch of white lilies. "wow Sky you look stunning." Seth said the leaned do for a kiss. "thank you' Seth these are beautiful." I said then quickly put them in a vase. Seth to my had and lead me to Leah's car that he had borrowed for the night. We drove to Port Angles and to a walk along the pier to the fair that was happening there. Seth went of one of the stalls where you could win a cuddly toy and won me a sandy colored wolf.** (An: sorry I couldn't help writing that in )**

We had been there for about 3 hours when Seth got a call from Harry saying that he needs to get home as Bella Swan had gone missing and he need to help look for her. We drove straight to Charlie's house and got split apart into different groups. I was with group that was staying at the house incase she came home.

After about and hour of waiting I decide to slip out the back and to go and have a look for Bella myself. I ran into the forest, while using my witch powers to locate her. I found her and was walking over to her when a big black wolf came out of the other side of the clearing. The wolf took one look at me then back into the trees, only to reappear as a human man. "get away from her leech" he said coming to stand between me and Bella. "I mean her no harm, I'm a friend of the Clearwater's" I say standing my ground.

"Last I checked the Clearwater's didn't know any leeches." The man replied. "I'm girlfriend to Seth my names Sky. I've recently moved to the area and just so you know I feed off animals not humans as I a part witch." I replied. The mad look at me then said "ok, I am protector of la push, so if you put a foot out of line, I will destroy you. My name is Sam." With that he picked up Bella and ran off towards the house. I used my powers to teleport back into the house and sat down in the living room just as Sam came in carrying Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author so here's the next chapter. Please review if you're enjoying the story please.**

Later once Seth had driven me home and given me a kiss good night. I went back into the forest to check that my powers were still working as I couldn't work out how the man had figured out that I was a vampire. I closed my eyes and I could feel my powers flowing through me and around me. I was about to stop when I heard a twig snap nearby, my eyes snapped open and there in front of me stood three wolves. The black one from earlier a slightly smaller brown one and a sliver one. The black one turn back and ran into the bushes. A few seconds later Sam walked out of the bushes just like earlier.

"So, leech what are you doing here?" Sam asked me. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you? and how did you know I was part vampire." I reply this guy was getting on my nerves. "I could smell you when I was in wolf form. As I said earlier, I am the protector of La Push. At that moment it clicked in my head, I had heard of the so-called shape shifters of La Push and it seemed as though my magic couldn't hide the vampire side to them.

"Ok I'm sorry for not know what you where earlier. As I said I mean no harm to the humans here." I reply Sam looks at me in a questioning when but doesn't comment. Other that I quick "we will be watching you." Then he and the other to wolves take off back into the trees. I look at my watch and see that I've to get changed for school.

I race up stairs and get change, just as I get back down stair's I hear a knock on the door. I know it will be Seth, I grab my bag and open the door. I'm greeted with a kiss and hear a honk of the car. I pull back to see Leah waiting for us. I giggle then hurry to get in the car with Seth.

The school day pasts with out anything exciting happening. Though Seth does catch two boys called Jared and Paul staring at us at lunch time. I wander if they were the other to wolves that I met last night behind my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with work and seeing friends so have had a chance to write. Please let me know what you think of this chapter I would love to know as I've really enjoyed writing this. Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or the song I use in this chapter.**

I guess I should explain what my powers are. Well you see as being half witch I have the power to freeze things with a movement of my hand. I can also have the power to move things with mind and the power to change what age I look like and my eye colour which all helps my chance of not being noticed by the humans as being supernatural. I can also cast protective spells on stones that can be left to keep someone safe also, I can make potions that can help heal.

The following months went quickly, I had more dates with Seth and school picked up with the workload. Seth asked me to the winter formal. Tonight's the winter formal. Leah help me pick out a dress weeks ago for it. The dress I found is strapless dark blue the front part of it comes to mid-thigh but is long down the side and the back. I have a pair of sliver heals to wear with it and earrings. I have done my hair in a bun similar to that of Hermione's for yule ball.

I spray a little perfume on just as the doorbell. I run to the door and open to find Seth there dress very smartly in a tux with a dark blue bow tie to match my dress. He's also holding what seems to be a jewelry box. "wow Sky you look gorgeous, umm this is for you as an early Christmas present." Seth says handing me the box and giving me a kiss on the lips.

I open the box to find sliver necklace with a sliver heart pendent with the words I love you inscribed on it. "Seth it's beautiful I love it and I love you too." I say then give he a passionate kiss on the lips. Seth then helped me to fasten the necklace around my neck we then make our way out to the car and drive to the school. It helps to have heals on now as Seth had short a few inches in the last month.

We get to the school and go and find Brandy and Colin. We find them at the drinks table. We spend the next couple of hours drinking soft drinks and dancing. I was just finishing dancing with Kim to an upbeat song. As the next song came on Seth in wrapped his arms around me and started to sing softly a long to the song as we had said it felt like our song when we heard to on the radio a couple of weeks ago. The song went like this **(AN. I do not own the rights to this song the rights belong to Enrique Iglesias.)**

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

At this point I turned in his arms and faced him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt him move his hands low to my hips.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this._

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

We slowly rocked side to side as we turned in a circle.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care. You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care. You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_(I can be your hero, baby)_

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

As the song came to an end Seth bent down and took my lips with his.

_I can be your hero_.

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. The dance went on until about 11pm. Seth drove Me home and we made out on my couch for an hour before Seth got a phone call form he's Mum telling him to come home. Seth left the and I went got change into leggings and hoodie then ran to his just in time to see him getting in to bed. He left his window open for the first time, so I slipped through a place lightness of kisses on his forehead before slipping back out and went to hunt. We the thought that night couldn't have been more prefect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for the long wait between chapters I've had a bit of a mental block on where to go with this story but hopefully I know now. Please review as I have yet to get any for this story and would love some feedback. Here's the next chapter.**

The Christmas break past in a blur. I spent the most of at the Clearwater's. Harry and Sue have really become like second parents to me. Leah was warming up to me but I could understand why she was so bitter after I meet got the chance to meet Seth's cousin and her boyfriend. Who turn out not only to be Leah's' ex but also Sam the alpha of the wolf pack. Of course, I haven't told any of the to Seth, but it did lead to Harry asking what I was one evening. While everyone was watching a film and I gone into the kitchen for a drink of water. When he came in behind and asked me. I told him truth but asked him not to tell Seth as I wished to be the one to tell him. We also spent a fair bit with Jacob and Bella, well the shell of Bella as I found out her boyfriend Edward had dumped her, and she was taking it hard that any more than a normal human would.

Today the first day back at school. Now Seth and I are heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Seth had his arm around my waist, and I snuggled into his side as it was my favorite place to be. We walked into the cafeteria and got lunch and went and joined Colin and Brady at our normal table. As we sat down, I did a quick glance and at the "wolf pack" and did a double take as there was a new person sat at the table. I looked a bit closer and realized that the new member was none other than Embry Call. I quickly looked over where Jacob and Quill were sat, I saw both shooting glares at the "wolf pack". As I was looking Jacob got up and stormed over to the "wolf pack" and procced to have a go at Paul and Jared for brain washing Embry. I could blame him for having ago but little did he know that they were trying to keep him save from harm. But by the looks of it, Jacob look close to be joining the wolf pack himself.

It was a week later that Jacob join the pack. Seth and I had gone to see a film and saw Jacob, Bella and some other guy. We were sat in the same showing as them and saw the other guy get up and leave the screening. Then the others follow few minutes later they all seemed to be becoming down with something. Jacob's not been in school since.

I'm out hunting with Luna now after making my normal stop off at watching Seth sleep for and hour. I've just finished my feed when I here the sound of snapping of a twig. I get ready to defend myself as through the tree come a rusty colored wolf, the size of a small horse. I stand up as I know the eyes of the wolf and I say "Jacob?" the wolf whines then takes off back in to the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: so for the long gap in between writing this chapter I've just had a lot going on at home and at work. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.**

For the next 12 hours I pace outside my house. Now that I know that Jacob as join the pack I don't know weather he's going to tell Seth what I am. I've been so stupid I should have told Seth as soon as we said I love you to one and another. My only relief is that it's Sunday and Seth's has to be at home to do chores that he as neglected for the last couple of weeks. I'm lying on my bed when there's a knock door. I open it to find none other than Jacob black standing there. "Jacob? What are you doing here?" I ask already knowing the answer.

I don't get a response so I step aside letting Jacob into my house. Jacob goes and sits in the living room. We sit in silence until Jacob says "so you're a vampire?" I didn't bother replying as we both knew that he knew. Instead I said to him "please don't tell Seth." "I wouldn't do that, at its not my place to but I would do it soon as Sam think's he is going to join the pack soon. Can I ask you to look out for Bella as Sam not letting me go near her." I nod in response to Jacob's question and he leaves with out another word. I spend the rest of the day working on homework before Running to Seth's and then going hunting. I spend the nigh hunting and get back home in time for a quick shower and get ready for school. I've just finished a breakfast bar when Seth knocks on the door. I lock up the house after giving Seth a kiss and we make our way to school together.


End file.
